Missed
by Cereal-Killa
Summary: “You’re not soft.” She said, listening to his steady breathes. “But you were missed.” DxC one-shot, DuncanxCourtney. Duncan and Courtney Oneshot.


**Finally… another one shot… took me a long time, huh?**

***

Missed

"Guys, the boat's coming!" Geoff yelled, eyes wide, a smile on his face. Everyone looked at him, but two seconds later, he and Bridgette were back to what they did all the time- sharing spit. Everyone sighed. That had been the first time they had seen Geoff's mouth not connected to Bridgette's in about three days.

Courtney didn't care though. "I don't feel like seeing Heather right now." She spat, eyes cold. She continued to look at her seventeen magazine, which, really and truly, she didn't care for. Her eyes glanced over each page, and right now she was on the cover page big story: 'Getting over him.' She flipped the page, angry. _Maybe some people don't want to 'get over him'!_

Beth came up to her, smiling wide, "It's not Heather!" She said happily, spitting on the C.I.T. Courtney wiped it off, and got up, ignoring Beth, who was chatting about how Courtney would never believe who it was.

What? So Owen hadn't made it to the final three? How unbelievable. Or maybe Gwen got voted off for being such a downer. Who would have thought.

She stopped dead in her tracks though, staring at the person on the boat.

"Uh, Mr. Crazy, this isn't juvie." He looked around, but he hadn't seen her yet. It was a bit dark, so she could understand. She heard Chef mumble something, and then she heard Duncan let out a string of cuss words. "So you mean we were on that stupid island while we could be here?"

Chef began to yell, something like 'Get your butt off the boat boy!' As the delinquent jumped off with a scowl, she felt her stomach lurch. Just how much had she missed him?

His dark figure came up to the resort, and Courtney quickly looked at the pool, hoping he wouldn't see her staring at him.

She heard some footsteps, and then a voice. "So, this is where you've been all along Princess?" She turned toward him, and every emotion she had for him before came back a hundred times stronger. He looked tired, and she felt sad for him. Having to stay on that island probably sucked.

"Yeah, I've been hiding out here, you know, because it's so fun. Your best friend makes-out with her boyfriend all day long, and the guy who voted you off unfairly hides from you all the time. Yeah, it's the life here." She bit her lip. _What type of warm welcome was that?_

Duncan looked at her strangely. "Voted off unfairly?" _Oh crap. _That's right. He didn't know.

"Nothing." She said quickly. "So… what have you been doing?" _He's been on the island. Duh._

He shrugged. "Wondering what you were doing."

She almost shuddered. Because that's exactly what she had been doing this whole time too.

They walked around for a while, talking back and forth. When they got on the subject about Playa Des Losers, Courtney started talking more. "Yeah, they came and interviewed us about stuff here. They asked us what who we hated, who we wanted to win, stuff like that."

He stopped. "Who did you want to win?"

Before she could stop herself, she said it. "You."

He smirked cockily. "And why is that?"

"I-"

"Because you dig me."

She scoffed. "As if. Whatever. You can forget that." She felt the bead of sweat on her forehead as she began to back up, and he came towards her, looking lustful.

"You dig me." He said, eyes glazed.

She had to watch what she said now. _Don't say what he wants you to say. _"I do not 'dig' you, and I never will." She took a few more steps back, bumping into a tree now.

He quickly trapped her, his hands on the wood. "Are you so sure about that?" He breathed. Courtney felt dizzy. Her vision became cloudy, and she felt literally intoxicated. Had she been drinking? No, not yet. Smoking? Since when did she smoke?

She swallowed, trying to regain her composure. She put her hands on his chest, trying to push him away, but in the end, she just left them there. "I…" She looked at his eyes, which didn't look how she expected them too. Where was the lust? The smirk? He was just staring at her, his teal eyes searching into her onyx ones.

Slowly, she felt her eyes close. She felt urgency. Taking her other hand off his chest, she put it to the back of his head. She opened her eyes, to see him still looking at her. His eyes were full of questions.

She didn't have time for questions. She needed him to kiss her, right now. Courtney had been without him for weeks now, and as much as she didn't want to admit it, she needed him. Slowly and carefully, he got closer.

When they were only a few inches away, he stopped. She opened her eyes, which she hadn't realized were closed. She closed them again though, and finally, after too long, felt his lips against hers.

They were rough, yet they were soft against hers. Careful, just as she remembered. He never had gone too far. She always had to encourage him, because he didn't know if she would want it.

His hand was in her hair, softly running through. Duncan had missed her. He wanted to make sure that he could remember everything. Because what if something happened again, and Chris pulled another stupid stunt? Then they would be separated again, and he might not be able to bare that.

Her skin was just the way he remembered it. Soft, and smelled like cherries. As they took a breath, their noses touched, their eyes still closed. They were both panting, and he could just taste her. God, had she missed him as much as he missed her? "I missed you." He heard her whisper, as if reading his thoughts.

"I missed you more." He said softly, and again, she pulled him to her. There was no way he had missed her more. She needed him so bad. Those days at that stupid resort, all alone- what was she supposed to do? Mope around and hope nobody noticed how sad she was, how much she really missed him. Because every time she viewed a new episode and saw him, she smiled. But she also could feel the part of her that was gone, that was missing.

He kissed her jaw, and her neck. And he was so careful, and he held her like she was something precious. "I... know I missed you more." It was hard she her to speak, with him kissing her. It made her weak in the knees.

He let her of go for a second, to look at her. "I love you." He whispered into her hair, but then added, "I'm not soft though."

She smiled a bit, burrowing her face into his chest. "You're not soft." She said, listening to his steady breathes. "But you were missed."


End file.
